I have given a name to my pain
by Paulo M
Summary: FICLET / família Prewett e Ordem da Fênix


"_No one lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, **the Prewetts **- you were only a baby an' you lived_" - Rubeus Hagrid to Harry Potter

Molly espiou pela fresta iluminada da porta.

Viu Albus Dumbledore, o professor de Transfiguração de Hogwarts, acompanhado de um casal bem jovem – uma ruiva com olhos verdes e um homem de cabelos pretos rebeldes – e uma loira, no meio de inúmeras pessoas. Todos com uma expressão assustadora, como se alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido.

Ficou com medo. Não conseguia achar seus irmãos no meio de tanta gente.

Viu o pai sorrir, acolhedor, ao professor Dumbledore, que não retribuiu. Os olhos azuis, por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, faiscaram sob a luz do enorme lustre do hall de entrada e fitaram a fresta pela qual Molly observava tudo. A mãe apareceu, com uma bandeja cheia de copos com água até a borda, e com delicadeza, ofereceu a todos ali presentes.

"Presumo que o senhor tenha vindo aqui para..." O Sr. Prewett deixou a frase inacabada no ar, com o sorriso cativante ainda estampado no rosto.

"Bem..." Para surpresa de todos, quem tinha respondido era a loira, ao invés da resposta esperada do professor. Molly não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela, mas recordava-se de ter ouvido os irmãos conversando a respeito.

"Não, Marlene." Dumbledore respondeu, com firmeza. A loira assentiu, e tudo aquilo apenas deixou Molly mais confusa. Foi então que o sorriso do pai foi se esvanecendo. Alguma coisa ali não parecia estar certa. As batidas do coração da pequena Molly Prewett foram aumentando.

O nervosismo pairava no ar.

A Sra. Prewett, sempre atenciosa, murmurou: "Esperem só um pouco, irei buscar mais água lá dentro e..." Ia dar meia-volta, com aquele corpo gorducho e fofo, sempre sendo a mãe de todos ali. "James, Lily, querem?"

"Querida, agora não é hora. Parece-me que Albus quer nos falar algo muito importante."

"Mas é rápido, uma ida e v..."

"Querida, _por favor_." O Sr. Prewett retorquiu. Estendeu, educadamente, a mão a Dumbledore, como se estivesse dando a permissão ao bruxo para falar. Afinal, estavam na casa dele. Porém, dando uma olhada ao redor, percebeu – após muita demora – que seus filhos não estavam ali.

"Onde estão meus filhos?" A voz rascante ecoou na sala. Ninguém ousou responder. A Sra. Prewett permaneceu de pé, segurando a bandeja, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Se todo mundo estava ali, onde seus filhos estariam? A mesma dúvida percorreu a mente de Molly, seus olhos esquadrinhando cada centímetro dos rostos dos visitantes.

Então a loira começou a chorar e soluçar copiosamente. O casal – a ruiva e o moreno – se apertaram em um abraço. Dumbledore baixou os olhos, pela primeira vez, hesitante. Molly começou a suar. O Sr. Prewett perguntou, mais uma vez, onde estavam os _malditos_ filhos dele, a impaciência começando a transparecer.

"Gideon e Fabian estão mortos."

Molly piscou aturdida: o mundo havia parado, acabado, se esvaído, explodido, implodido. Sua respiração cessou, e seu cérebro não conseguia processar aquela frase simples. _Gideon e Fabian estão mortos._ A primeira reação foi a consumação de cada fibra de seu corpo pelo ódio. Ódio por aquele senhor – que só podia ser Mad-Eye Moody, a contar pela aparência física: Gideon idolatrava-o, não hesitando em repetir a história em que o auror havia derrotado Evan Rosier – ter pronunciado tal coisa imperdoável, ódio por todos estarem ali, ódio de tudo.

Então sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto. Tomou coragem para espiar pela fresta de novo.

Agora a Sra. Prewett encontrava-se desmaiada no chão, sendo amparada pela ruiva antes abraçada ao rapaz moreno. Os copos de vidro estavam espatifados e espalhados pelo chão. O Sr. Prewett permaneceu na mesma posição em que estava, sentado no imponente sofá de couro preto, os cabelos ruivos embranquecidos chamando a atenção. Molly pôde ver que o pai estava apertando as beiras do sofá com as mãos.

"Como isso aconteceu?" A voz embargada do Sr. Prewett foi o suficiente para que todos entendessem o sofrimento interno dele. Todos sabiam do orgulho que o velho tinha para com os filhos.

Dumbledore obteve o controle da situação.

"Foram encurralados por cinco Comensais, incluindo Antonin Dolohov. Morreram como heróis, Damian. Como _heróis_."

Molly já não conseguia ver mais nada; tudo embaçava por conta das lágrimas. Não conseguia acreditar que não poderia mais abraçar Gideon ou conversar com Fabian. A partir daquele minuto, sentia que a vida da sua família estava praticamente acabada. Seu pai não conseguiria recuperar-se do baque, que diria da mãe?

Berros invadiram os tímpanos da pequena Molly: sua mãe havia acordado e agora expressava sua dor por meio de gritos desesperadores. Os cabelos agora desgrenhados, a maquiagem borrada, a boca seca, os olhos marejados. Molly fechou os olhos, não queria ver aquilo.

Então, pela primeira vez, o Sr. Prewett desabou. "Conseguiram achar eles?"

"Sim, Damian. Estão lá fora."

A primeira reação de Molly foi abrir a porta e irromper na sala, assustando muitos dos que estavam ali. Albus Dumbledore nada fez, apenas observando a garota correr pelo aposento em direção aonde os corpos dos irmãos estavam repousando, do lado de fora.

Era o custo a pagar pela guerra contra Voldemort. Só não esperava que o custo fosse tão alto.

Mal podia imaginar que Gideon e Fabian Prewett eram apenas os primeiros. Nem ele, nem Marlene McKinnon, nem Caradoc Deaborn, nem Dorcas Meadowes, nem James e Lily Potter, nem Sirius Black, nem Emmeline Vance, nem a _Ordem da Fênix_.

**N/A:** Sempre achei interessante o medo que a Sra. Weasley expressou através do bicho-papão. E fiquei cada vez mais obcecado depois de ler uma entrevista na qual JK afirmava que usou os irmãos dela para demonstrar de onde veio a origem do medo, então, espero que gostem da ficlet xD


End file.
